1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to domino games and more particularly pertains to a new domino playing piece system for helping children learn and recognize numbers and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of domino games is known in the prior art. More specifically, domino games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art domino games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,812; U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,139; U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,522; U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,231; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,040; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,107.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new domino playing piece system. The inventive device includes a plurality of playing pieces with each playing piece comprising a display surface having first and second regions and a border between the first and second regions. The display surface of the playing piece has numeric indicia displayed thereon. Each of the first and second regions of the playing piece has an illustration displayed thereon with each illustration representing a numeric value. The sum of the numeric values of the illustrations of the first and second regions equals the value of the numeric indicia displayed on the playing piece.
In these respects, the domino playing piece, system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping children learn and recognize numbers and animals.